


wandering stardust

by stephenssupreme



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: essentially stuck on a team together now, the two big personalities find themselves getting closer. as each mission goes by, the more obvious it becomes...





	wandering stardust

Thor couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, tutting to himself once his assumptions were proven correct. Peter. He  _ kept _ following him around. It was annoying at first, but the God soon grew to find it adorable… That being said, it may have now reverted back to annoying. The man was like a constant shadow! A shadow that mocked him.

 

“This planet is big enough for two paths, Quill. Why do you follow me?” Thor spun around,kicking up dirt with his boot. They had been wondering the planet of Karh for what seemed like days now. Gamora and Drax walked north (or what they thought was north, at least) while Thor and Peter took the route south in search of civilisation. Mantis, Rocket and Groot remained in the Milano, repairing and guarding their only life line out of this place. Each group had an important part to play and that wasn't up for debate.

 

Catching up, Quill pointed his finger menacingly: “I will have you know, I ain’t following you. We were both told to walk this way, remember, Shakespeare?”

 

“Yes. But why  _ behind _ me the whole time? It puts me on edge.”

 

“Pssh! As if a guy like you can be put on edge!” To prove his point, Peter threw a joking punch at Thor’s arm, yanking his hand back when he realised the man was much more solid than he expected.

 

“There's much more to me than you expect…”

  
  


The pair continued walking the baron wasteland, not a single soul in sight. What hey did find, however, was an abandoned shelter of sorts, the door broken down and the circular windows smashed through from the outside. Whatever had happened here, it  definitely seemed like a war or at least an uprising. It added more pressure to their mission, yes, but it also meant it would be unlikely for Thor and Quill to face the enemy alone. They'd have to regroup *eventually*.

 

“We need to rest - if we stay here until the second sun rises, we can quickly get back to the others. There's more to this than you were told.” Thor ducked theough the doorway, his hand grazing against a tabletop to swipe off some dust, flicking it down onto the floor. 

 

Peter copied the man as he walked in after, musing triumphantly: “I was just about to suggest that.  Wow. We're so alike.”

 

“We're nothing alike, Quill. I’m like a fire, you're like… A lake. Sure, dangerous if you try to swim and accidentally drown, but you're honestly just a pretty picture.” 

 

“You think I’m pretty?! I ain’t pretty - I’m  _ rugged _ and  _ handsome _ .”

 

The truth was, even out in space, Peter was constantly pushed to be  _ a man _ . He was only ten years old and already made to act like an adult as one of Yondu’s crew. All the scavengers around him were strong, mean and usually rather masculine. That's what Peter had always aspired to be like and to be thought of anything other than that made it feel as though he had failed.

 

“I meant no offence… I was actually trying to… Nevermind.” Thor’s face dropped, no longer fussed if Peter followed him around or copied him. Maybe it meant nothing after all. “I’ll sleep on this.” The God pointed towards something that appeared to be a sofa, though it was more like a semi-bed too. It was wide and round, and could easily fit them both on there if they bothered trying.

 

“And where am I supposed to sleep? The floor? I ain't sleeping in another room because who knows what shit is out there.” 

 

Thor huffed, sitting down on the soft piece of furniture. “If you wish, we can make space. Deserts get cold at night, remember? It would be safer to stay close.”

 

“Yeah, safer. Agreed.” Peter suddenly dropped the attitude and plodded down beside the large man, looking him up and down for several seconds before blurting out: “what was it like being a prince and then even a king? I bet it's epic! Big feasts, fancy clothes, all the women you could desire!” A jealous sigh escaped him as he fell back, his hands tucked behind his head while his legs still dangled over the edge. “That must have been amazing.”

 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Thor was still hurting from what had happened to Asgard, not feeling ready to talk about that life yet. Lying down, he shifted onto his side, his back now facing Quill - essentially blocking him off. “... The feasts were good. The other two things were never a priority as I grew older. That's all I’ll give you for tonight.”

  
  


\----

  
  


Thor was the first to fall asleep, huffing and snoring quite loudly, even rolling around a lot. He looked distressed. Peter didn't know whether it would be safer to let him sleep through it or to wake him up. He felt either way, he'd be faced with an angry Asgardian when the morning came. Moving once more, Thor’s arm was now reaching over landing on top of Peter’s chest.

 

This was fine. Everything was fine.

 

…

 

That was just the start though. It soon progressed to a sleeping Thor pulling Peter - who was still wide awake at the time - into a tight embrace, one leg almost hooking over him too. Thankfully, this did stop Thor from being distressed but now Peter was stuck there with no way out and a norse god’s semi pushing up against his thigh. It was getting agonisingly obvious the more Peter tried to relax his own body. He tried not to think about it, he really did, but the more he tried, the louder the thoughts became.

 

“Oh god--” He shakily breathed out, feeling a throbbing in his own pants now. It was painful to know he couldn't do  _ anything _ to either Thor or simply just himself. He was desperate for some relief when suddenly--

 

Thor let go, flopping over onto his front instead, his snoring ever so slightly muffled now. This was Quill’s chance. Slinking off the bed, he gazed down at Thor’s sleeping body which was sculpted by shadows and dim streaks of light. Peter would have given  _ anything _ to look that perfect. Though, by this point he wasn't sure whether he wanted to  _ be _ Thor or be  _ close _ to Thor. It was all a little blurry. 

 

Knowing he had to deal with more pressing matters first though, the guardian of the galaxy sunk into the shadows and hid himself round the corner as he jacked himself off, one hand on his junk and the other covering his own mouth. Yeah. He’s not planning to bring this night up anytime soon...


End file.
